I'll Protect You
by st.jmon21
Summary: (AU):Gray is hard working person. He stumbles upon a man named Natsu. He tells Gray that he is being chased by someone. Gray decides to help him. But the threats continues to rise, will they be able to stop this together? Warning: Gratsu. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Gray was inside his office going over some business files. He was cunning man. He strives through his dedication and hard work. But the only thing he never got the chance to go for was love. Many of friends insisted to go on dates. But, he just doesn't have the time.

He sighed. "Another day at work." He said. He heard a knock at the door. It was friend Lyon. "Gray, you still here?" he said. "Yeah. The boss wants me to go over these folders. To make sure there is nothing wrong." he answered. "Me and some of the guys are hanging out at the club tonight. You want to come." Gray shook his head. "I would love to. But, I'm turning in tonight." he replied. Lyon was disappointed.

"Fine. But, you're going to be lonely one of these days." Said Lyon as he turned away and left his office. Gray looked and reviewed the last bit of folders. He sighed again. "All my life. It was all one big boring thing. Nothing pops or surprises me." Gray was happy. But, it was missing something. Something important.

Gray was walking down the street after work. He saw a man standing at the crossway street. He had pink hair and scarf around his neck. He had on loose fitted jeans and some shoes. As Gray walks on down, the man notice him. "Yo." Said to Gray. "Look, I don't have any money to you." He responded. "It's not that. I'm looking for someone." The man responded. "I'm looking for a Gray Fullbuster." He said.

"That's me." Gray replied. "Oh. Do you got a time?" he said to him. "I'm heading over to my house. Why don't you come over and we'll talk." Gray replied. "Sure. Oh and by the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel." he said.

They arrived at the house. Gray opened the door and let him inside. "Sorry about the place. It's a little small." he said to Natsu. "It fine." He replied. Natsu sat down on the chair. Gray went to the fridge. "Hey, do you want soda or water?" he asked. "Give me soda." Natsu replied. Gray went ahead and got tow for Natsu and himself. "Here." Gray gave him the soda. While he sat down with him. "So tell me, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

Natsu started to rub his fingers. "I…I…" his body began to shake horribly. Gray looks at him. "Natsu?" Gray saw Natsu starting to tear up. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I 'm scared." He said. "I can't tell you this." Natsu stood up and was ready to leave but, Gray grabs his arm. "Hold on. Why are you crying? Tell me what's happening to you." Gray asked.

Natsu looked into his eyes and sat down and gave him the story. "Someone is out to get me. A month ago, I was coming home from work. I heard somebody screamed. I rushed over to help that person. A man was hurting a little girl. I tackled him into the ground and punched him. I told the girl to call the police. I kept him down until cops arrived. He had an evil look on his face when stared at me."

Natsu frowned. "I thought he was gone. But couple of three weeks ago, I came home and found it in ruins. I looked around. Then, I found a something on my wall. That said.

_**Thought you've gotten rid of me. Ha Ha Ha Ha. I'll find and kill everyone you care.**_

_**And when I do find you, I'll make you suffer like I did. **_

_**Soul Taker.**_

I looked down and found the blood that belonged to. My landlord. I heard someone in the closet. And I opened it and Annabelle, the land lady's daughter, was inside. She came rushing in and hug me so tightly that she began crying. I called up her uncle and explain the situation to him. He took Annie away. But, I felt that man would come and attack them again because of me."

Natsu continued. "That's why I decided to run from this. To get some help. I tried to talking to the police. But, none of them believe me." Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Gray, what am I going to do? I want you to help me, but at the same time, I don't want you to be killed." Natsu wailed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Gray instantly shook and said. "Snap out of it, Natsu." Natsu was in shocked state. "What you did was right. You can't blame yourself for this." He said. "I can. I'm the reason that this is happening. I just don't know what to do anymore." He said. Natsu looked at his hands. It was trembling. Gray touched his hands and hugged him.

"Don't worry. That person is not going to harm you. Why? Because, I'm going to help you." he said. Natsu looked at him. "Are you sure?" Natsu asks. Gray wiped away his tears. "Don't worry. We'll find this guy and make sure he's locked away for good." Gray gave a warm gentle smile. "Thank you." Natsu pulled himself together.

"Anyway, I should be going now." Gray stops him. "Wait a minute, why don't you stay here with me." he said. "I could use some company. Besides, I don't want you to go out there late at night. "Natsu looked at Gray. "Umm…Sure." He replied. Gray got up and back into the kitchen. "I got some food as well. You want any." Natsu replied. "Of course." Gray grabs some Chinese food and called in for some pizza.

Later on in the evening, Gray was resting on his bed. Natsu was sleep on the other side of the bed. he smiled and caress him by touch his face and hair. "Wow. I didn't know he was cute when he sleeps." He said to himself. He shook his head. "No, what am I saying? I just met the guy." He looks at his face. "But, I want to help Natsu. To make him feel more happy." He hugs around his waist and douse off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: What did you though of the first chapter of story? Was it good or bad? I wanted to make this a one shot. But, what do you think? Should I continue? **

**Also I decided to do this story on my birthday. Well then, I'll see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Hi, guys. I'm so sorry with this late update. I had problems with the laptop. But, it handle now. **_

_**Also to Dark and Darkhuntressxir. I though about you said on the elaboration on how Natsu knows Gray. I think in this chapter might you that answer. **_

_**I hope it helps and Enjoy! And no I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**_

* * *

_**Troubles Comes**_

Natsu got out of bed and felt woozy. Maybe it because he ate too much. He couldn't quite remember. Although, he felt kind of glad that Gray was helping him with this situation that he was in. He got of bed and remembers something. "Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell him how did know him." He said.

He smells eggs, bacon and pancakes. Gray was making breakfast. Natsu headed to the kitchen. There, he saw Gray making it. But that wasn't the only thing he saw. Gray was in apron and he was half naked. Natsu was blushed. Gray turns to him. "Good morning." He said to him. "Did you had a good sleep?' Natsu turns away from him. "yes." He replied.

Gray set the plate of food on the table and took off his apron. They sat down. "Do you normally do this?" Natsu asks. "Not really. But sometimes, I do it naked." Gray answered. "I see." Natsu thought of it as strange. "Listen. I'm appreciative that you're willing to help me. But…" Gray cuts him off and says "Don't worry about it. You're going to be fine. I promise."

Natsu smiled. "Now, let's eat." Gray eats his foods. Natsu tries to eat but he was staring at his muscular body. He tries to shake the image off his head.

Gray was on the street heading to work, wearing his business clothes. Natsu went out on the town as well. But they promise to meet up at the café when his lunch break started. He strolled in inside the entrance greeting everyone. Lyon was walking right next to Him. "Morning, Gray. You missed out the excitement last night." He said. "The guys and I were thinking on setting you up on a date tonight. "

Gray turns to him. "Sorry, I'm not interested now." He replied. "I've got important things I must attend to." Lyon shook his head. "Typical You. Well, you better get right to it. You client will be here in five minutes." Gray answers. "All right, thanks."

He steps insides his office and sat at his desk. "So, Natsu is being hunted by the Soul taker." He said. "Now, how am I going to find some clues about him? I don't know a thing about him." He took out his laptop and review some documents when, he heard a knock on his door.

"Excuse me. Are you Gray Fullbuster?" Gray turns to see a man standing in his doorway. "Hello, I'm Colt Fox. I'm your 8:00." He said. "Oh yes. You're early. But, please come in." Gray said to Colt.

* * *

Natsu was on the street looking around the stores. He and Gray were going to meet for lunch. He was walking along when he heard a scream. "Help! Someone help me!" It was a woman scream. He hurries on the scene. Two thieves were assaulting a blonde woman.

"Now be a good girl and hand over the money." said one of thieves. "Never!" she answered. Then, one of them pulled out a gun. She screamed. Natsu hears the screams and saw them. He rushes in and kicks them in the head. The woman ran to the pillar to hide. Two men attack him. Natsu dodges every punch and kick. He grabs one their arms and throws him on the ground. Then, he punches the other on in the face.

One of them was on the ground. Natsu pushed his knee into his spine to prevent him from escaping. However, one of them quickly makes a break for it. "Wait!" Natsu yelled. "Don't worry." The woman came out of the pillar. "I've called the cops. They should be arriving any second." She said. "Thank you so much." Natsu replied. "It's not a problem."

Gray was on his break and he was heading to Betty's Café. He went inside and saw Natsu sitting in the table. He sat down with him. "Are you okay, Natsu?" he said. "What happened?" "A woman almost got mugged but I had to step in to help. Police should be already arrested one of them. And the other one escaped." Natsu replied.

"I see." said Gray. They order their lunch. Then, Gray asked Natsu a question. "Natsu, I've been wondering, how did you know me?" Natsu thought about it. Then, he remembered. "Ah. My landlady heard about you. In fact, you came to us for help, right?"

Gray scratches his head, trying to remember. Then, the images came like a lightning bolt. "Yeah, I remember. I was on my way to a hotel when my car was out of gas. That's when I went to the gas station and I saw you. You said that you're willing to help me." he said.

"That's right. And all of sudden you gave me your business card in way of saying thank you." said Natsu.

"Wow. I should give you another thank you gift next time." Gray was surprised. He didn't even notice that. "Anyway, I try to find any info about your guy. But, so far nothing." he said to Natsu. "Yeah. I'm trying to find some clues but nothing." Natsu was worried he doesn't even know when Soul Taker was going to strike.

Their food arrived on the table and they began to eat.

* * *

As Natsu waved goodbye to Gray, he continues to walk to the park. He thought about going to the store and pick up some food. He wanted to be generous to Gray. Then, he spotted the same woman he helped. "Hey, it's you again." He said to her. "Hi. Thank you so much for saving me." she replied. "It's not a problem. Just being a good person." he said.

"Say how about we hang out tomorrow. I know a great spot. Consider this a gift." Natsu accepts the offer. The woman had a smile on his face. "Thank you so much." she said. "And by the way, I'm Lucy." She answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Natsu Dragneel." he said to her.

Somewhere outside of the city, there was a safe house. And inside, there was screaming. **"Ahhhhhh!"** The thief that escaped was beaten to a pulp. "So let get this straight. You let a normal beat the crap out if you?!" The boss didn't look pleased by this. "We didn't know about this man. He just came in and stop us." said the thief. "Well, do you know what he was like?" the boss asked.

"All I remember is that he had onyx eyes and had pink hair." He said to the boss. The boss flinched violently. As if he knew the man. Then, without a warning, he pulled a gun and shot the man to the head to two times. He turns away. "Unbelievable." he said. "I never expected to see you alive." He had an evil grin on his face. "It's time that I make you relive your fear, Natsu Dragneel."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**So what do think of this chapter? Was it good?Let me know what though about it**_

_**I'll see you soon with the next update. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Forgive me for this late update. But, I'm glad you guys have been waiting for it. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Natsu's POV **_

I was inside Gray's apartment cooking up a storm. I never told him that was a good chef. I heard the front door lock opening. Gray came inside the house. "Something smells really good." he said. "Well, most people are addictive to my cooking." I laughed. I put on the plate my version of a chicken and fired rice with sauté vegetables. Gray sat down at the table. "It looks delicious." He responded with a smile.

I place the food on the table. "So, how was work? You know besides lunch." I ask. "Well, it was boring. I wasn't that excited to be at work." Gray answered. "Were you always like this?" Gray scratches his head. "I guess. My friends told to stop being a fuss and find love." He answered. "I laughed at that. But then, I started to think about they said. I went on a couple of date at the time. But… they weren't…right." he replied. "I'm not saying that the date was bad. It's just there wasn't a spark."

"Oh. I see." I answered. "It's hard to find love in these times. People are working hard to keep a roof over their head. Don't worry, you'll find it someday." I said. "Thank you. Now let's eat." We took what we want and began to chow down.

After 10 minutes, we're stuffed. Gray got up and went inside his room while I stay behind and clean up. I put the food in a container so that we can have tomorrow. I was cleaning up the plates when he pants and groans coming from Gray's room. I went to check if he was all right. I opened the door to peak. I could see gray was panting. But that wasn't the only thing I was seeing. Gray was starting to strip out of clothes.

He took off his tie and his shirt. He looks at himself in the mirror. He was hot. His abs was hard as a rock. He grabs a bottle of water and pour over his head. I looked closely and saw Gray touching his nipples and twitching it. Then, he started to go lower. He uses his left hand to go down even further. I turned away, trying to contain myself. Then, I heard a throaty moan from Gray. "Ahh...Ah…" he said.

It made me jump. I slowly turn back. That's when I saw scars from Gray's back. There were deep red. "What the… hell happened to him?" I thought. "That's no ordinary cut or scar." Then, I heard a knock on the door. I slowly close the door and answer the front door. "Yes" I answered. Two police officers were standing by the door. "I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel." The officer asks. "You're looking at him." I replied.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. And this is my partner Jellal." She responds. "We would like you to come with us. We want to ask you a few questions." said Jellal. "What's about?" I ask. "Did I do anything?"

"Trust me, Mr. Dragneel. You aren't going to jail. We just need to talk with you." Erza said calmly. I didn't know what was going on. But, I decided to follow the officers. Not before I write Gray a letter saying that I was going to the police station.

* * *

_**Gray's POV**_

I was lying on my bed after I took a nice hot shower. I didn't want Natsu to know what I was doing. You see I can be very sensitive in certain area of my body. I was twitching my nipples feeling my lower half. That's when I gave a moan. Man, I was so messed up after that.

I was reading a good book. Then I thought about Natsu helping me with my car. "I can't believe I remembered that." I said. "I've got to make it up to him. But, what?" I thought about it. Then it hit me. "I know. I'll take him a day on the beach." It was a great idea. And I know good beach. I sighed. And began reading my book.

"_**I can't believe you." said Edwin. "You said that you love me." Izumi nodded. "I've always like you from the moment I saw you. You're always asking me for advice. He smiled. "And that made me happy." Izumi gave him a kiss on the cheek. Edwin blushed. "Let's be together." Edwin couldn't deny this anymore. Izumi was the one that he cherished. He always wanted to be with him. **_

"_**Izumi, I love you." He answered to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you too, Edwin." They felt each other lips and hearts under the moonlight. **_

I closed the book. "It must be lucky for them. I can't get anyone to say they like me too." I got up from the bed and head to the kitchen. I found from Natsu on the table. I picked it and it writes.

_**Gray,**_

_**I know it's sudden; but, two police officers came on your doorstep to talk with me. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm not in trouble or anything. I'll be back as soon as I can. **_

_**-Natsu.**_

P.S. There was something I need to ask you about.

I put the letter aside and start to get ready to pick him up. After all, I'm agreed to help him out on his.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I was in the police car with the officers. I felt a little bit unease. We arrive at the station. As we went inside there were a few of them and mostly detectives that were still here. I was in the integration room with Erza. "Natsu, I'm here to ask you a few questions." she explained. "First, do you know of Soul Taker?" My heart suddenly dropped. "How did you know about that?" I ask. "We've a something that he sent to you." Jellal displayed on the screen a male that was covered in blood.

Moreover, there was blood on the wall. It writes.

_**Natsu,**_

_**It has been a longtime hasn't it. I feel as if you want to take me out.**_

_**I'm still piss at you for what you did to me. Now, if you try to come and take me down, I'll kill anyone who to closest to you. Just like you landlady. **_

_**Soul Taker.**_

I shook in fear. That man was back in action. Erza placed her hands on the table. "Tell me, do you know anything about this man?" she asked. I had my head hanging down. _**"Do I've to tell the police about this?"**_ I thought. "Mr. Dragneel?" I look up at Erza who was waiting for my response. I sighed. "No, I don't know anything about him. But, he did sent something like that." I answered.

"Really?" said Jellal. "Of course. It was the blood of my landlord." I replied. "How did that happened?" Jellal questioned. "I don't know. I came home from work. I found blood over my place and that's where I found my landlady dead."

"Did other officers investigating the scene?" I look at Jellal. "Yes. But, no evidence to prove that he was there. And no fingerprints. It was like he knows what he was doing." Erza gave a hard thought about it. "All right, we'll help you in this case. Jellal and I will look over the crime scene that took place earlier on." I stood up. "I'll give you my number if anything comes up." I handed them my number to them and thanked them as well.

As I headed outside, I saw Gray's car pulling up. He rolls down the windows. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks. "Didn't you read my note?' I respond. "Well, you're heading to the station. So, thought I might check on you." I enter the passenger side of the car. "They were saying about the investigation they looked into couple of hours ago. Apparently, one the guys I fought was slaughtered by the same man." "No way." Gray was in shock. "I'm worried was hell."

Then, Gray put this hand on mine. "Don't worry, they'll help you." He suddenly got closer to me. "I'll help you. " I could feel his breath on my face. "G-Gray, what are you doing?" I ask. He looks at and realizes what he was doing. He moved back and felt a little flushed. "It's nothing." He answered. "Let's go home." He puts the car in drive and we drove back to the apartment.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**A lot of mystery surrounding this man. Who is he? **_

_**Thanks for reading the chapter! Let me know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Natsu's POV**

I was outside at 5:00 a.m. in the morning doing my jog. I always do this; I have to stay in shape after all. I was coming around the corner to see Lucy was running as well. "Morning, Lucy.' I said. "Good morning to you too, Natsu." She answered. We decided to jog together on nice easy paste. "So, how have you been doing?" she asked me. "Well, great. Just…great." Lucy looks at me. She the expression I had on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I look at her. "Well, it's something that I had on my chest for a while. You see…" Lucy cuts me off. "You're being targeted by a mysterious man. And you want to find the man before he gets to you." she stated. I was in utter disbelief. "How did you…? " I ask. She chuckled. "A friend was mine told me that while she was off the job." Lucy kept on running while I stopped. I gave myself a face palm. "Officer Scarlet." I said. "Are the police forces really that reliable?"

I kept on walking and talking with Lucy. Twenty minutes later, we stop for a rest break. "How about you?" I ask. "What?" she couldn't understand what I'm saying. "How is your life? Anything interesting happening?" I said correctly. "Well, I'm starting to become a writer. And I'm starting to date somebody that I really like." she said nervously. "Really? And who might that be?" I ask. "His name is Loki. He works at the riverside of the city as a lifeguard." she stated.

"I see." I start to stretch my arms and my legs. " We met a poolside restaurant a while back. You'll get to meet him one was these days." She said. "What about you? Has anyone stepped into your love life?" I finished stretching and I thought about the question. "Mmm…I don't think so." Then, I briefly remember Gray in the car last night. And that is when he almost….kiss me. I suddenly realized it and a blush on my face just crept in. I cover my face with my arm. Lucy saw what I was doing.

She smirked. "Or maybe you do have someone in your life." She answered. "I don't." I objected. She continues to chuckle. "What's wrong with me?' I thought. "Why do I feel like this?"

**Gray's POV**

I was inside my bathroom, drying my skin. I couldn't believe what I did last night. I nearly kiss Natsu; A guy for goodness sakes. All I did was giving him comfort not a complete make out session. "Jeez." I scratch my head. I came out of the bathroom, and look at my clothes. "Another day of work." I hear the door unlocked, Natsu came inside drenched in sweat. "Gray, I'm back." he yelled. "I'm inside." he replied. Natsu step inside my room, but turns away instantly. "G-Gray, y-you're…" he was stuttering his words.

"What the matter?" I turn to him. He pointed at me. I didn't realize that I was naked. "Fuck, you should've said something man." I quickly pick up my towel. "Sorry." he said to me. I tried to cover myself. "Could pass me my underwear?" I ask. Natsu reached for my drawer. He opens it up and tosses me a black brief. "Thanks." I answered. He walks away from me. "Listen, I'm going to use your shower okay." he stated. "Just…Don't look." He walks inside the bathroom while closing the door.

I put on my brief and hear the shower started to run. Then, the thought of peeking popped into my mind. However, I shook my head. "No. No. Come on, Gray. You're not that type of person." I said to myself. I quickly started to get dressed and head out for work.

I was at the office, talking to client on the phone. I was redirecting them to one of my supervisors. I hang up, feeling bored as ever. I still haven't found any clues to Natsu's stalker. "What now?" I thought. I heard a knock on my doorway. A young man and a little girl came inside "Excuse me. Are you Gray Fullbuster?" he stated. I nodded. "Yes, I am." I replied. "Sorry, I'm so late. My name is Sai Cross." We shook hands. "And this is my niece, Annabelle." I saw her hiding behind Sai. "Hi there." I said.

She quickly glances at me and hides. "Forgive me, She is a little shy when it comes to people and very communicative with them." Sai stated to me. "Of course. Well…please have a seat Mr. Cross." He sat down in the chair. Annabelle sat down in the other chair. Before, I could begin talking with him, I thought of an idea. I excused myself and went into the break room. I reached for the cabinet for a box of cookies. "No one will notice that is gone, right?" I said. I went back inside the room and handled to the girl.

"Here." I said kindly. She grabs the box, but she didn't respond. Did I mess up? Anyway, I sat back down at the man and we began our conversation.

**Natsu's POV**

I was in the shower, scrubbing my entire body. "What's up this man?" I said. I can't believe I saw him naked. Naked. It was scary. And why did I even blush when I saw him? I sighed. _**"This can't be happening to me."**_ I thought. I got of the shower and dried myself off with a towel and wrapped my body around it. As I got out of the shower, my cell rang. I answered it. "Hello." I said. "Natsu? This is Officer Jellal. Could meet by the station in 40 minutes?" he answers. His tone sounded very serious. "All right then. I'll be right there."

Forty minutes later, I arrived at the police station. Officer Jellal was inside his office. I knocked on his door. "You called me." I said to him. "Of course. He said as he got up from his chair. "Come with me." I followed him. "I talk to some of the residents that you lived. They said you were a very sincere person. However, there was one person that wasn't happy to see you." He looks through the file and gave it to me.

"We believe this a person of interest. His name Archer Colt. He used to live in the complex you live in, The Palms. We decided to check on him; however, the landlord said he moved out of the complex 3 weeks ago after the death of your previous one." he responds. He turns to me. "Did you have any problems with this man?" he questioned me. I shook my head. "Of course not. I've seen this man from time to time. But, I've never have any problems with him." I answered.

"I see." Jellal looked disappointed. "Still, we're going to call him a suspect." He stated. I handed back the folder to him. "Anything else?" I ask. "I investigated the murder scene, and I found a steel baseball bat. It looks like there was some blood on it. We're analyzing as we speak." said Jellal. "So now, I'm asking you to keep on your toes." Well said, Officer.

After I was talking to Jellal, I walked back to Gray's apartment. My phone rings again. "Hello?" I said. "Are you okay?" Gray was on the other line. "Yeah. I'm fine. I had talk with the officer about the investigation." I told him. "I see." Gray had felt a little happiness. "Hey, what do say that we hang out tonight?" I was surprised. "Eh?" Gray chuckled. "Don't worry. It's going to be fine. Just wait for me at station. I'll drive by to pick you up. "

Gray is being sincere to me. It almost too sweet. "Okay. I'll see you there." I said as I hang up. Then I realized something. Gray was asking me out. And this is like a…date?! I fall on my knees in realization. I'm going out with Gray.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Did you think that this chapter was enjoyable? Give an honest review and let me know.**_

_**Thanks for the support!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Natsu's POV**

I was sitting on the steps at the station waiting for Gray. "This is all too sudden?" I was bit skeptical about this. Why on earth would he ask me out? I mean I barely know the guy. I look at my right and I saw Gray's car coming. He was honking his horn, telling to come in. I came inside the passenger's seat. "So, are we going someplace in particular?" I ask. "Well, I thought we hang out by the docks; but, my buddies had something else in mind." He responded. Something was up; when Gray said buddies I knew that was going to hang out with friends.

I wasn't angry at that at all. It's just that I don't know how to act. This's the first time I'm seeing his friends. We arrived at the bar where I saw Gray's friends sitting outside. As we got out, they greeted Gray. "Gray, you made it." said Lyon. "Sorry about that." Gray replied. "Oh by the way, I want to meet my friend here." Gray pointed his thumb at me. "This is Natsu." I greet them like any other guy. I gave them a high five and a fist bump. Lyon reached really well to it.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu." said Lyon. "Likewise." I said. We went inside the bar and we had a couple of beers and played a game of pool. "So, Natsu. Did you play any sports?" Archer asks me. "Well, I was on the football and soccer team when I was in high school. People called me "Firecracker" because I was that good in sports." I felt proud of saying that. "Really?" said Archer. "Of course." I responded. Gray was sitting at the bar with Lyon having more beer. "Tell me something, Gray" said Lyon.

"If it's about me dating, then…" Lyon stops him. "Of course not." Lyon objected. "I mean about Natsu. How you buddies met?" he asked. "Well, he help me fix my car when I was in trouble." He looks at me when a girl from the bar was talking to me. She chuckled at me. "Well, it looks like your friend knows how to get with the ladies." said Lyon as he took a sip of his beer. "Indeed." said Gray as he drinks his beer.

"So, where are you hanging tonight?" she said to me. "Well, I'm crashing at friends." I said. "Well, I know a nice hotel around here. Why don't you come with me and have some fun?" she asks. I scratch my head. "Hm…I don't know." Archer came from behind and put his hands on the woman. "Stop bugging him and have your time spent with me." he stated. "Well aren't you the hottie" she said to him. "I get that a lot from people." He answered. Archer takes the woman hand and carries her out the door.

Personally, I didn't mind if the two of them had a little bit of fun. Besides, that girl isn't my type. For a while, continued to play pool. Then, Lyon came up to me. "Natsu, you would mind helping Gray to the car?" he asks me. I looked over and Gray was knocked out. "Whoa. How much beer he had?" I ask. "He had about four beers." Lyon stated. He was definitely out like a light. I walked to him and he was slightly chuckling. Lyon and I picked him up and take him out of the bar and into the back seat of his car.

Lyon went to his car, and told me to follow him back to Gray's apartment since he couldn't drive back there. And so, I got in the car and follow him.

After we arrived at the parking lot, I thank Lyon as he was heading home as well. I got out of the car and open to the back to drag Gray out of the car. He was still unconscious. "Damn Gray, why do have to be heavy?" I said to him. Even with Gray's weight, I manage to get his apartment safe and sound. I laid him down on his bed. "Okay. Ah, I'm tired." I said. I went to grab my things to bathe my skin.

There, I saw Gray curl up into a ball in the corner. "Gray, what are you doing?" I ask. "You should be resting." Then all of a sudden, I could hear Gray whimpering. "Gray?" Was there something wrong with him? "I'm sorry. I 'm weak." he answered. I reach for his face. "Don't touch me!" he slaps his hand away from me. "I said I was sorry. Don't hurt me." I knelt down to him. "Gray, I'm not going to hurt you, okay? Just tell me what is the matter with you?" I look at him with a straight face.

"The scar… on my back is hurting me." He stands up and turns around and shows me the scars. There were bad scars. "What happened to you?" I ask. "I got into an altercation when I was in my teens. Somebody beat me up and hit me with a whip on my back." Gray answered. "I was frightened. One of the guys got down and their knees and they almost trying to rape me." Tear started to come down on his face. "I pray for someone to help me. Thankfully, the police arrived, but the guys escaped. Things could've gotten worse for me."

He took off his shirt and turn to me. "That's why I want to help you. I don't want you to end up like me." He then latch on to me and began crying uncontrollably. I didn't know what to say. I look at Gray. "Listen, thank you, Gray. I know you are trying. And that's all I wanted for you." I embraced him by squeezing him a bit more. "You know. I met a little girl named Annabelle. She was with her uncle a couple of days ago." he states.

I letting him go. "Wait. Is this true?" I ask him. He nodded. "I can give the information to you tomorrow." Gray was rubbing his face. "Really?! Thank you." I was excited. I know Annie so a long while. May they might know some answers too. "Hey, Can I join in the shower with you?" he said. My heart skips a beat. Did he just say he wants to join me? I gulped. "Um…Sure. I guess." I reply. Gray steps outside and takes off his shoes and pants. He was completely naked. My face was bright red.

"Are you going to strip too?" he asks. "Of course." I mumble. I took off my clothes and I was naked as well. "Now then, let's go." Gray said as he walks back into the bathroom and into the shower. I tried to calm myself down. "Relax, you can handle this." I said to myself. I slightly left the door half way. And I went inside with Gray. He turned on the shower and I help him scrub his back. He was still in daze, but he should be fine after a good night rest. After we finished, I quickly put on my clothes as well as Gray's clothes.

Gray lay down on his bed quickly while slept on the couch. "Natsu…" he said in his sleep. I turn to him. "I…like you." He had a smile on his face. I turned away feeling a little embarrassed. I turn off the lights, went on the couch, and called it a night.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N: How did you feel about this chapter? Was this comforting to you? Let know what you guys think of it**_

_**And thank you for the support.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_** Hello you, guys . I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm always keep forgetting about this. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**(I don't own Fairy tail or it's characters.)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I got up at 7 a.m. in the morning. I still felt sick from last night. I guess this what I get for getting drunk. But the reason I did that was because that girl from the bar was making small talk with Natsu. It not that I don't like it; it just that I don't feel comfortable with it. And the only thing I remember is that Natsu took me home. And what is when it hit me. I franticly move out of bed to check any marks or scratches on me. They weren't any. I sighed of great relief; however, I felt ill about this. So, I decided to check on Natsu and ask him about this.

I open my door and I saw him getting to go for his walk. He looked at me. "I see you feeling a little bit better." He said to me. "Hardly. I still feel a little sick." I told him. He laughed at me. "Anyway, do you doing any unusual to me last night?" I ask. "No. You said that we should bathe together. So I thought…" I stop him right there. "Wait, you said that we bathe together?!" I said. "Of course. But, you couldn't remember it because you 're too drunk." He replied back. I felt embarrassed about what it I did. "Well…I can remember what I did? You know to refresh my memory." I sat right next to him.

"You were crying. And said you felt weak and you don't want to end up like me." he continued. "You also showed me the scars on your back." Natsu explained. "Really?" I couldn't believe I did that. "So, I had to comfort you by getting into the bath with you." I scratch my head. "Well, anything else?" I ask. "Um…You also said that you know somebody from your workplace." He replied. "My workplace?" I was confused by it. Then, something hit me in my mind. "Oh crap. I forgot about work. I'm going to have to call my boss and tell him that I'm not coming in." I got up to my feet and went inside my room.

I turn to Natsu. "So, what's it you want to say to me?" I ask him. He looked at me. "Oh, it's nothing." He answers as he got up and went to his morning jog.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I was on my morning jog. I explain to Gray about last night. Well almost everything. I didn't' tell him that he like me. Because, it would be all too weird for me. However, see Gray cry like that it reminds me of…me. it just strange. After my hour and half jog, I did some squats, sit ups and push-ups in the park. I sat on the bench, I thought about last night. It was still kind of weird to me but I had to help him.

I remembered clean his skin with the damp cloth and then touch his skin. It was soft and cold. And I still felt his body trembling in the sight of it. Then, I remembered reaching for his hands help him clean his upper body. I could hear him shudder. Wait did I hear him shudder? This was a mindboggling. I got up and saw Lyon from last night.

"Lyon!" I yelled as I walked up to him. "Natsu, morning. How is Gray?" he ask me. "He's alright. A little sober, but he'll be fine." I answered. "I see." Lyon had a frown look on his face. "What's the matter?" I asked. "It's one of my friends Ichian. He was murdered last night." I was in shocked. "What happened?" I ask. "Well, he and that bartender girl were heading for a hotel. He need to grab his keys to his car. He went to the back lot of where he had park. Someone came from behind an axe and bash his skull in multiple times. The bartender saw the ordeal and ran as fast as she can before she called police." He explained. I was in shock by this. I ran as fast as I could to the police. "I'm sorry Lyon. I'll give my word about Gray, okay!" I yelled as I ran.

I arrived to the police station. Officers Jellal and Erza was inside. "Natsu, just the man we're expected to see." Said Erza. "I overheard what happened?" I was out of breath. "We've the girl give us questions as we know now." said Jellal. "Can I talk with her?" Erza nodded. And I followed her to the interrogation room.

_**Soul Taker's POV**_

I was inside my basement with blood all over my hands but I didn't care. All I care is for Natsu to see all the suffering people will have to go through because of him. He did me wrong and took everything from me. After I was freed, I lost my job, house, and my girlfriend left me. I had nothing. I was beaten, bruised, by the men that were inside the jail cell within me. Heck I was raped by one of them.

But, no more. No more being push around like pussy. I want to put him in hell. And killing his landlord was a start. Next, we'll be taking the life of his friends. "Soon. You'll suffer even more, Natsu. If you come to face me then so be it. I'll kill you before you laid your hands on me." He laughed evilly.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I was in the interrogation room with Jellal. The Bartender lady, I believe her name was Julie, was sitting with us. "Now, can you explain us how this event came about?" Jellal asks her. Julie started to look at me. She was concern about this as I'm. So, she began to speak. "Well, Ichian and I were talking in the bar after you guys left. He said that we should've some fun at the hotel. I told him my shift ends at eleven. So, he insisted that he would wait for me.

"Then, a man with jet black hair came inside the bar and order and bottle of beer. I look at and I saw his eyes. Those were intent on hurting someone. He looked around the room. Then, he put the change on the table, grabs the bottle and leaves." She continues. "After my shift was done, I met Ichian outside. He said was going to get his car at the back lot so I waited. After a few long minutes, I decided to check on him and I found him on the ground dead. I looked at the man who was holding the man holding the axe. It was the exact same man who came in the bar."

"Then, what happened after that?" said Jellal. "I just ran. I ran as hard as I can. I grab my cell to contact you us for help." She explained. "By the time you reached, he was gone." Julie's body started to shiver. "I'm sorry. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do." A tear stream down on her face. I touched her hand to comfort her. "It's all right. I know it was hard but you had to do what was right." I said calmly. "Don't we'll find this bastard and bring him to justice." Julie wiped her tears from her eyes. "Thank you."

I left the station and head back to the apartment. The officers said that Julie will be protected by police and will her family. However, I felt was I the blame for all of this. I punch the wall nearest to me. "Damn it!" I yelled. How I'm going to tell Gray that one of his colleagues was dead. I opened the door. I hear panting coming Gray's bed room. A

As I opened the door, I chocked on a gasp. Gray was on bed and he was panting and moaning. And worst of all, he was naked.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

_**What did you think of it? Give me your thoughts!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_** Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tail nor its characters. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Gray's POV**_

I was in my office getting some paperwork done. I felt ashamed of myself again. Natsu came in my room and saw me touching myself in areas of my body. I couldn't help myself. I never in my life felt this way before. I just didn't know what to do. I felt hot and sweaty; so, it was the only solution. But, Natsu forgave me afterwards. "Damn." I said. "I wonder if I've found any information of the man I saw a couple of weeks ago."

Natsu mention it to me. It wasn't an easy task. I don't know where he lives, work, or anything. That's the police officer's job. But, I had to keep trying. I want to Natsu out of this situation. I hear a knock on my door. Lyon came in. "You looking exhausted today." He said to me. "No have no idea." I replied. "So, Natsu told me about our buddies' death." Lyon felt concern about that. "His family is holding a funeral this weekend. How about you come with us?" I look up at him. "You know I would love to come with you. But, I've plans on the weekend."

That was lie. The truth was I didn't want to go because if I ask Natsu, I'll know what his answers his. "I see." Lyon felt disappointed. But, I didn't know if it was not coming to the funeral or it was me. "By the way, how's Natsu?" he asks. "He's fine. He's just back in the house." I gathered all my documents and put in a folder. "I'm just doing what I can to help him. He's great person." Lyon chuckled of that statement.

"It sounds to me that you're interested in him." He said. "Tell me, are you in love with him?" I flinched and turn to him. "Of course not. It's not like that." I answered. But, it might. Lyon laughed at me. "Don't worry, I won't tell. But, it's kind of nice seeing what you're doing for him. Lyon turns away from me. "You should stay by his side. He is going to need someone to lend on." He went about his business and I need to finish my work.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I was at the video store trying to buy a movie so that Gray and I could. I was thinking of something the lines of action, suspense, and romance. I'm guy who likes those things. Then I spotted a really good movie. I picked up, went to the register and pay for it. As left the store, I spotted an older man and a young girl walking to the nearest street. I was focusing on the girl who was carrying her teddy bear. That's when I recognize her. It was Annabelle.

I walked across the street to see them. "Annabelle? Is that you?!" I said to her. She turns around and started to scream in a good way. "Natsu!" she ran to me. I gave her a hug. "Uncle! Uncle!" Her uncle turns around. "Natsu?! Well, I 'll be." He smile and chuckled. "Haven't seen you in a long time." I look and saw the man. "Sai Cross., it's good to see you again." I gave him a hug as well. "So, how have you guys been?" I ask.

"Well, we're still alive and breathing and the holidays are just around the corner." He replied. "I see you haven't found a job and place to live." I laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm staying over by a friends and he's helping me out in any way that he can." I replied. "Well, that's good to hear. You know my sister said you're a hard worker." he said. "I see." I frowned slightly. "Hey, Natsu. Why don't you come over for the holidays with us. It will be just like old times." said Annabelle. "Sure, I don't see why not." I said to her. " Bring your friend over. It'll be fun. You still have my number, right?" Said Sai. "I'll definitely think about it." I said to him. I waved goodbye to both of them as I headed back to the apartment.

As I walked across the hallway, I see Gray at the front door. "Hey, you look tried as ever." I said to him. "Don't worry, I didn't get enough sleep last night." He replied. "Then, how about we watch a movie?" I showed the movie. "I get the popcorn, if you order the pizza." Gray smiled at me. "You've got yourself a deal." He unlocked the door and we head inside.

_**Normal POV**_

Jellal was on his daily route. He was looking over the city and protecting the citizens. Erza was on the other side of the street as well. Anything could happen. Jellal come across a strange man wearing hoodie and was carrying a weapon in his hand. He was heading to the parking lot. "What the hell?" he said. He follows the man.

Lyon got out of the elevator and was heading towards his car. He grabs his keys from his pocket. Then, the stranger suddenly sneaks up from behind and grabs his arm. "Ahhh!" he yelled as the twisted it. "Shut up" said the stranger. "Were you in the bar with someone in the bar last night?" he asks. "I don't know what you are talking about." Lyon replied. The stranger kick his legs bring him down to the ground.

"Don't play with me. You know who am I looking for? Tell me!" he yelled. Lyon could feel his arms hurting his body. "And if I tell you." He said to him. "Then, I'll give you a painful death." He replied with an evil smirk on his face. He pulls out his gun and points it at him. "You're going to have to give me a better answer than that." Lyon smirked as well. "That depends on your answer. Tell me where Natsu is?" Lyon was startled. "Why do you want him?" he asks. "This man took everything from me. And he has to pay."

As the man was about to pull the trigger, a shot was fired and it hit the man shoulder. He was screaming in pain. Another shot was fired and quickly moved back. Jellal came here and protected Lyon. "Freeze. Don't move!" Jellal yelled. The man hoodie came down, revealing his face. His hair is jet black, his eyes are green and he had a scar on his face. Then, it all came together. His was the man that Julies was telling them about. Soul Taker, Natsu's criminal.

He moved close to him and was about to cuff him. When, he pulled out a smokescreen ball. He activates it and stops Jellal in his tracks. He quickly leaves. But not before leaving something for Natsu. He put something on Lyon's car and quickly exits the scene. As the smoke started to clear, Soul Taker was gone. "Damn it." He said. He went to check on Lyon. "Are you all right, sir?" he said. "I think so." He replied.

Lyon stands up and saw something on his windshield. He picks it up and it was a letter. The letter states that. "NATSU, YOU'LL DIE AND I'LL CLAIM YOUR SOUL AS MINE. - SoulTaker."

This was bad. Very Bad.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I was sitting down eating some popcorn and pizza with Gray in his bedroom. We're watching the movie. We got to the end of the scene main hero and the lover got on a helicopter and flying into the sunset kissing in the aircraft. "Man, what was a good show." I said to Gray. "Well, I only like the action aspect of it." He said to me. I can understand that. He's not the romantic type of guy when it comes to films like this. "So, tell what are you going to do for the holidays?" I ask.

Gray was silent. "I don't know. Usually, I spend my holiday decorating the tree and buy a few presents for my friends. I don't do much." That was kind of sad to me; being alone on the holidays. Then, I gave up with an idea. "Hey, why don't you come to my friends place for the holidays?" I told him. "I got up to my friend Sai and his niece Annabelle. And they would love to have you here." Gray looks surprised.

"Really?" I nod. "Of course." I mean he got nothing better to do than being around in the office all day. "Okay. Then, I'll go." He said to me I was excited that he was going to tag along. "You know, I think having you by my side make me feel happy." He said with a smile on his face. "Really? Then, let me repay you in kindness." I moved forward to his face and I kiss him on the cheek. It was a very sweet kiss. Gray grabs my chin and pulls in before I pull away. I felt the sting of his lips touching mine.

It was amazing. He push me against the wall we kiss. Gray broke the kiss, and he was panting. "I...Um…Thank you." That was all Gray can say at the moment I got of his room as he closes his door. I was little in shock too seeing Gray doing that. But, I had feeling. He mind was on me. I think it only a matter of time before Gray makes me his boyfriend.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading the chapter! Don't forget to review it!**_


End file.
